


Karma

by Durante243



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dark!Jack, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durante243/pseuds/Durante243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch. Ianto had a list, but Jack has never been good at taking directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma

Ianto Jones had engaged in sexual activities for many reasons, some he knew for a fact didn't say anything good about him. Such as once in uni he had a glorious night of two separate hot, taboo, closeted affairs to prove to a pair of friends that they were both lying cheating bastards and shouldn't be in a relationship together. In retrospect, he shouldn't have been surprised that the only thing they agreed on after that was that Ianto Jones was a tosser. 

He had thought he’d learned that lesson. That sleeping with people for your own gains was bad. That sex for anything less than love was a complication that ended in bad karma. Lots of bad karma. And complications. But as Jack Harkness, the arrogant, teasing, know-it-all captain, shifted on his knees and ran a capricious tongue across Ianto’s slit, lapping Ianto’s precome, revealing in Ianto’s moans, he couldn't quite bring himself to think that the fall out of this might not be worth it.  

Oh god Jack had the gift of tongues. 

Oh god, Jack had brought him to the point of puns. 

With a moment of panic Ianto looked for the stopwatch, it was ticking into four minutes. That was inexcusable, Ianto felt like he’d been there at least ten. He clamped down on the fire in his gut, with an escaped whimper. He’d bragged that he could last for fifteen minutes, but at this rate, he wasn't going to last ten. He was thankful when Jack’s teeth grazed across his tender skin, causing pain to shoot up to his brain, tampering the fire. 

“Come on, Ianto,” Jack teased with his voice, and his hands on Ianto’s balls. “I get ten more minutes, and believe me, it would be better for you if you could hold out for all ten.” 

With a vicious smile Jack’s mouth took Ianto’s cock down his throat burying him to the hilt. Ianto’s knees began to shake. With a slight humming in time with Ianto’s knees Jack pulled back, lapping his way up Ianto’s cock, and sucked gently on the head, teething the foreskin just a touch. Manners said Ianto should be yelling at Jack for such behavior, but the pain was the only thing allowing him to keep standing. 

Jack leaned over to suck a bruise into Ianto’s hipbone, his left hand trailing clever fingers up his balls and around his cock and god that was good. Ianto didn't really know what he was expecting from a shag with Jack, but the man was a master. The pain and the pleasure were almost too much. Definitely too much as the stopwatch was only rounding seven minutes. 

The fire in his belly was too much, Jack was too gorgeous, but no. Ianto was not a man to be walked all over; he loved a challenge and could rise to the occasion. He pulled his hands out of Jacks hair and gripped his wrist behind his back. Of course this position caused his hips to lean out further from the wall, a fact not lost on Jack. His expression quickly changed from mild surprise to mischievous joy. 

“Oh you are a good boy aren’t you, trying so hard to last for me?” Jack asked rhetorically, leaning back to take advantage of Ianto’s newly presented cock. If Ianto trusted his mouth at the moment he’d be swearing a storm at the kneeling man. With vulgarity that only looked good on Jack he slurped up the sides of Ianto’s cock, until at last he popped the head into his mouth with wonderful suction. 

It almost made him forgive Jack for calling him ‘good boy’. 

Jack’s mouth and hand moved together to work him over. And Oh was the rhythm glorious, every few strokes Jack’s hand came up to the glands with a twist and Ianto’s knees wavered again. He bit his lip, the ugly iron tang helping to pull him out of the lure, and when that wasn't enough his nails bit into his wrist. This was a game Ianto refused to lose. Even if his knowledge of Jack proved that he couldn't win. No one ever beat Jack. The flat of the offending man’s tongue brushed across Ianto’s slit once more and a gasp escaped Ianto’s lips before he could hold it back. 

Ianto pried his eyes open to see the stop watch only at twelve. While the past twelve minutes had, for the most part, been rather glorious Ianto was starting to think he’d had enough. 

“Oh Yan.” Jack’s mouth had been replaced with his, clever, smooth, strong big hands. “Prove to me boy, show me you’re mettle. Show me your worth.” The words were hard and vicious and emphasized with Jack taking his full length down his throat. 

And right in that moment Ianto hated Jack in a way he hadn’t in a long time. 

Jack’s head bobbed, never going quite so far again, and the man wasn't without mercy, his right hand clasping tight at the base of Ianto’s cock. But still the pressure was rising. Ianto stamped on the tide, tried to hold it back. Focused on his own teeth biting into his lips, his hands gripped behind his back, his nails, pressing into his skin, the pain in his locked knees, Jack’s hands trailing across his thigh. The other trailed across his balls, back behind them, caressing his perineum and that wasn't good, not a good distraction. But thankfully, thankfully the hand didn't stop there it kept going, back further, further. 

Ianto’s eyes popped open, cause that just wasn't a good period. His hands snaked out and grabbed Jack’s wrist before the hand could violate him. 

“Sir! What?” Ianto growled. 

Jack’s return growl vibrated around his throbbing cock and with a twist of his hands he pinned Ianto’s hand to the wall with his left and gave a sharp rub to Ianto’s perineum with his right. His mouth came down to seat Ianto fully in Jack’s throat once, twice three times… and with a full body spasm, the fire won. Ianto felt all of the tension coiled in his muscles pour out of his cock, down Jacks throat. The whole time Jack’s tongue wound its way around his length, milking every last drop from him. Finally Ianto leaned back against the wall, spent. 

Jack’s mouth followed him. 

“Sir,” Ianto said, by way of question, but Jack didn't let up. His tongue still raked across Ianto’s velvet skin, his quickly softening cock still captured by that mouth. 

“Sir!” Ianto tried again, his left hand coming to grab at Jack’s head and pull him off but Jack’s hands restrained him. With a horrified thought Ianto glanced at the stopwatch: thirteen minutes and twenty-five seconds. 

Good god, Jack was holding out for the full fifteen. 

“Jack!” Ianto cried. The pain from his overly sensitive cock was mounting, Ianto’s knees giving way, his hips bucking. Jack held his body in place with a shoulder to Ianto’s hip. Ianto had given up on calling his name, too weak to fight properly, his body twitched and was pummeled with pain, tears springing to his eyes as Jack’s mouth worked him till he was raw. And just when he was going to collapse, when Jacks shoulder and ire wasn't enough, the second hand past sixty for the second time. 

Jack pulled back and Ianto crumpled on the floor in a heap. 

“Next time you’ll listen, wont you boy?” Jack asked the heap next to him. With quick movements he freed his own cock, fisting it fast and dirty. “Oh you were good, so good, but you couldn't make it, so you had to be punished, but oh you were glorious. So beautiful. Took your punishment beautifully. And the sounds you made, such spirit, Ah!” that seemed to be the breaking point, sending Jack over the edge, coming onto Ianto’s thighs, groin and stomach. Ianto tried to move, get away, but his limbs weren’t quite talking to him yet, pain fizzing though his nerves. 

With no help from Ianto, Jack licked his own semen off his hand like a cat with cream. A wicked smile graced his lips as he zipped up his trousers, and brushed a hand across Ianto’s filthy pelvis. Before Ianto could respond to the touch, Jack smeared his semen across Ianto’s skin, covering his hipbone, inner thigh, belly and down his cock. Ianto did roll away from that with a whimper. 

Jack chuckled and helped Ianto stand. Ianto wanted to push Jack away, hit him hard, curse him and ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, but his body was shaking so hard he needed the help to stand. He meant to push off Jack’s shoulders once upright, but he feel forward onto them as Jack leaned to the floor once more… to pull up Ianto’s pants and trousers? 

That wouldn't be pleasant later. 

“Now, I’ve got some paper work to do,” Jack whispered into Ianto’s ear as he did up the zipper and belt, “but I’ll see you in the showers in two hours. And boy?” Jack’s eyes tore through Ianto, even when Ianto hadn’t open his own, “you’d better last this time.” 

And with that Jack teasingly pushed him out the office door. Ianto was alone, well alone with his thoughts. Cause what on earth had just happened? Ianto took inventory, his body still shaking from the juxtaposition of the best orgasm he’d had in quite a while and the bloody torture that came after. Not to mention the sticky mess he hadn’t made in his pants. It was uncomfortable now, but it would only get worse. 

He up against Jack’s office door running through the last twenty minutes, trying to find out where things had gotten out of control when it hit him. He chuckled dry and dark. Jack was doing paperwork. _Two hours_ worth of paperwork. Ianto had been trying to get him to do that for months. Guess he found what it took Jack to focus.

It was a hollow victory, considering, but Ianto wasn't planning on losing this war.


End file.
